Doug Jones
|birthplace = Indianapolis, IN |family = Three unnamed brothers Laurie Jones |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Doug Jones is an American actor. Biography Jones was born on May 24, 1960, in Indianapolis, Indiana, and grew up in the city's northeastern side. He had three older brothers. After attending Bishop Chatard High School, he headed off to Ball State University, where he performed as the school's mascot, which allowed him to develop his contortionist skills. He graduated in 1982 with a Bachelor's Degree in Telecommunications, with a minor in Theatre. He learned mime at school, joining a troupe, and also worked as a contortionist. He later commented about being a contortionist, ""You'd be surprised how many times that comes into play in commercials. They'll want somebody to hold a box of Tide funny or something. I once squished into a box for a commercial for relaxed fit jeans." After having a break in theater in Indiana, he moved to Los Angeles, California, in 1985. Since then, he has acted in over 25 films, many television series, including the award-winning Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and over 90 commercials and music videos. Although known mostly for his work under prosthetics, Jones has also performed as himself in films such as Adaptation, Mystery Men, and Batman Returns, as well as indie projects such as A Series of Small Things. He then became well-known for his performance as Abe Sapien in Hellboy, which was a box-office success in 2004. The film's financial success brought him an even higher profile and praise from audiences and critics alike. More recently, he became heavily involved with indie works: he appeared in the web-series Universal Dead and the indie film The Candy Shop. He is also slated to portray the Operator, a supernatural entity in a film adaptation of the Marble Hornets web-series based on the popular Internet myth Slender Man. In his personal life, Jones is married to Laurie Jones and currently lives in California. On Criminal Minds Jones appeared in the Season One episode "Blood Hungry" as drug-addicted robber and murder suspect Domino Thacker. He then reappeared in the Season Four episode "Brothers in Arms" as Beanie, a fight club captain. Filmography *Noseferatu (2018) - Count Orlok *Beneath the Leaves (2018) - James Whitley *Star Trek: Discovery - 15 episodes (2017-2018) - Saru *Adopted - 4 episodes (2013-2018) - Lloyd Adams *Gehenna: Where Death Lives (2018) - Creepy Old Man *The Shape of Water (2017) - Amphibian Man *The Terror of Hallow's Eve (2017) - Scarecrow/The Trickster *The Circuit (2017) - Unknown Character *The Danger Element (2017) - Doctor Elymas *The Boogeys (2017) - Sycophant *Automata (2017) - Carl Swangee (voice) *Nobility (2017) - Doctor Allard *Duffy's Jacket (2017) - The Sentinel of the Woods *My Friend Max (2017) - Max Mastin *The Bye Bye Man (2017) - The Bye Bye Man *Monster School Animation (2017) - Head Master (voice) *Nazareth (2017) - President Glade *Space Command (2016) - Dor Neven *Han Solo: A Smuggler's Trade (2016) - Gyorsho *Kiss the Devil in the Dark (2016) - Terrance/Dagon *Ouija: Origin of Evil (2016) - Ghoul Marcus *The Strain - 6 episodes (2014-2016) - The Ancient *Patient Seven (2016) - Demon *No Touching (2016) - Kripke *We've Forgotten More Than We Ever Knew (2016) - The Man from the Pool *The Midnight Man (2016) - Vick *The Man in the Silo (2016) - Charlie (voice) *Olive (2015) - Man *The Ultimate Legacy (2015) - Hawthorne *Greyscale (2015) - Jamison *Z Nation (2015) - Scully *Crimson Peak (2015) - Edith's Mother & Lady Beatrice Sharpe *Falling Skies - 28 episodes (2013-2015) - Cochise *Murder? - 2 episodes (2015) - Eric/Narrator *The Flash (2015) - Jake "Deathbolt" Simmons *Arrow (2015) - Jake "Deathbolt" Simmons *Hell's Kitty - 2 episodes (2015) - Father Damien *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) - The Operator *Chaisson: Quest for Oriud (2014) - Sieck (voice) *Nerd Love (2014) - Doug Jones *Everlast (2014) - Suited Man *SpearFishing (2014) - Ames *Falling Skies: The Enemy Within (2014) - Cochise *Love in the Time of Monsters (2014) - Doctor Lincoln *Teen Wolf (2014) - William Barrow *Cruel Will (2014) - Adrian *The Visitant (2014) - The Demon *Sons of Anarchy (2013) - Officer Crane *Hookah (2013) - Allen *Comedy Bang! Bang! (2013) - Future Man *Innocent Blood (2013) - Carl Grierr *Dust of War (2013) - Jebediah Strumm *First Impressions (2013) - Suited Man *Research. - 8 episodes (2012-2013) - Denny *Raze (2013) - Joseph *The Neighbors - 6 episodes (2012-2013) - Dominique Wilkins *I, Helios (2013) - Man *Rock Jocks (2012) - Smoking Jesus *The Jeff Lewis 5 Minute Comedy Hour (2012) - Death *The Watch (2012) - Hero Alien *White Room: 02B3 (2012) - Fyn-Ke'al *Saint Alex (2012) - Mr. Vanderplook *The League of S.T.E.A.M. (2012) - Theodore Marshall *John Dies at the End (2012) - Roger North *Zombie Family (2012) - Salesman *End of the Road (2011) - Randolph *It's Alive! (2011) - Monster *Dragon Age: Redemption - 6 episodes (2011) - Saarebas *Fallout: Nuka Break - 2 episodes (2011) - Mayor Connors *The Guild - 2 episodes (2011) - Gerald *The Tomorrow Machine (2011) - Ben *Absentia (2011) - Walter Lambert *Lights Out (2010) - Howie the Janitor *The Cure (2010) - Samuel Bainer *The Candy Shop (2010) - Candyman *Pretend Time - 6 episodes (2010) - Gay Robot *Carnies (2010) - Ratcatcher *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - Zero/Razer (voice) *Sudden Death! (2010) - Jonathan Wright *Battle Jitni: The Danger Element (2010) - Doctor Elymas *Universal Dead - 3 episodes (2010) - Doctor Henry Vataber *Cyrus (2010) - Dr. Dallas *Legion (2010) - Ice Cream Man *Gainsbourg: A Heroic Life (2010) - La Gueule *Pie & Coffee (2009) - Homeless Man *Jerry (2009) - Jerry Arthur *UCB Comedy Originals - 2 episodes (2009) - Unknown Character *The Butterfly Circus (2009) - Otto *Angel of Death (2009) - Doctor Rankin *Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion (2009) - Special Agent Smith #1 *Criminal Minds - "Brothers in Arms" (2008) TV episode - Beanie *Quarantine (2008) - Thin Infected Man *The Job (2008) - Office Manager *Fear Itself (2008) - Grady Edlund *Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) - Abe Sapien/Chamberlain/Angel of Death *Hellboy: The Science of Evil (2008) - Abe Sapien (voice) *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - The Silver Surfer (uncredited) *The Wager (2007) - Peter Barrett *Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - The Silver Surfer *Hellboy Animated: Blood and Iron (2007) - Abe Sapien (voice) *The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning (2007) - Patron *Nora Breaks Free (2006) - Yoga Instructor *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Abe Sapien (voice) *Lady in the Water (2006) - Tartutic #4 *Pan's Labyrinth (2006) - Fauno/Pale Man *The Benchwarmers (2006) - Number 7 Robot *Criminal Minds - "Blood Hungry" (2005) TV episode - Domino Thacker *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (2005) - Cesare *Doom (2005) - Doctor Carmack Imp/Willits Imp *A Series of Small Things (2005) - The Homeless Man *Significant Others (2004) - Waiter (credited as Doug A. Jones) *Three Lives (2004) - Mysterious Caller/Mortician *Rock Me, Baby (2004) - Auggie the Octopus *Hellboy (2004) - Abe Sapien *Stuck on You (2003) - Space Alien #2 *The Guardian (2003) - Micah Oakey *Adaptation. (2002) - Augustus Margary *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Grinder *Men in Black II (2002) - Joey *The Time Machine (2002) - Spy Morlock *Side Effects (2002) - Seth *Alien Hunter (2001) - Krabble *Monkeybone (2001) - Yeti *Steven Spielberg's Movie (2001) - Donald Columbus *Stalled (2000) - Len *Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000) - Dave *The Darkling (2000) - Shadow Master *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - FBI Agent Carrot *Party of Five (2000) - Minister *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999) - Gentleman *Three Kings (1999) - Dead Iraqi Soldier *Good vs Evil (1999) - Herb *Mystery Men (1999) - Pencilhead *Smash Mouth: All Star (1999) - Pencil Head *Bug Buster (1998) - Mother Bug *Kenan & Kel (1998) - Head Waiter *The Outer Limits - 3 episodes (1998) - Alien *Denial (1998) - Ghost *The Weird Al Show - 5 episodes (1997) - Contortionist #2 *Mimic (1997) - Long John #2 *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Yee *Unhappily Ever After (1997) - Fake Kramer *The Legend of Galgameth (1996) - Big Galgy *Bone Chillers (1996) - Mummy *Tank Girl (1995) - Additional Ripper *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies (1994) - Slapstick Actor *Astronomica: The Quest for the Edge of the Universe (1994) - Doctor Mayer *Silk Stalkings (1993) - Artie *Tales from the Crypt (1993) - Contortionist *Hocus Pocus (1993) - Billy Butcherson *Magic Kid (1993) - Clown in Office *Batman Returns (1992) - Thin Clown *Carnal Crimes (1991) - Lang *In Living Color (1991) - Unknown Character *Night Angel (1990) - Ken *McDonaldland - 5 episodes (1987-1989) - Mac Tonight *The Newlydeads (1998) - Tim 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors